Airplains Shooting Stars Us Against The World LO
by MrsMussoMizzykrizzy
Summary: Lily and oliver are having a Baby And lily is olivers soon to be wife ... Everythings so purfect and wonderful Romance&Lush But Will they live there happly ever after : x Life going though everything together Mr &Mrs Okens Forever


Airplanes (Shooting Stars) A Loliver Love Story !

Lily&Oliver: At Home

Lily: **Screams** Ollie pop! ''She Tenses up **Shivering She Gasps ''Growls At Him Folds her Arms *Pouts* She Grabs The bucket Of water From her water bottle *Opens the lid***

**Trying to get it off she Pouts More Ollie Pop! As he chuckles Watching her Pouts More***

**Oliver: Chuckles Oh Gosh Lily Pop! He chuckles *Bites His Lip * He walks Over ''Wraps his arms around her wast Kisses The side of her neck'' As She moans Lightly**

**''Ooh* Ollie pop She Sighs happily Giggles Playfully Hits him Nuhh Lily pop Not forgiving Ollie pop *sticks tongue Out * Walks away with a wiggle she has when she walks '' **

**He gasps Lily pop he chuckles Grabs her arse * Come Here Gourgous Kisses the side of her neck again closes eyes Ohhh Yeahhhh He Sighs happily 'She Giggles Oh How I love when you say Ooh Yeahhhh He smirks Ohhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhh sucks on her neck 'Closing Eyes * Ollie pop Likey He Smirks Lightly on her neck She Giggles Oh Ollie Pop Lily Pop Likey Too ''Bites her lip hard* Smells Her Hair Mm mm Ollie pop Likey Apples She Giggles oh Ollie pop She Kisses his forehead Closes Eyes wraps his arms around her wast again Soo Baby he wipers in her ear *Kisses it * You ready to tell our parents the good News Tonight He runs his hand down to her belly places it on there rubbing it *Hey Baby ''Talking to her belly'' She Giggles looking down at him stroking his hair ''sighs happily ''**

**Chapter 2 : WERE HAVING A BABY !**

**Lily *Smiles Bigger * sitting in the restaurant table sitting beside him in his arms with her head gently on his chest she sighs happily looking at there moms&dads **

**Oliver Smiling bigger * too he sighs happily stroking her hair as they all talking to eatchother**

**He chuckles shaking his head at them smiles more**

**Oliver&Lily: Mom Dad ! we got some News to tell you ''Oliver places his hand on her tummy rubbing it more bites his lip Hard sighs nervously as lily Does Breathing heavily *Panting* **

**Moms&Dads: Smiling big of corce Sweethearts whats the good news they smiling bigger '' looking at lily's belly witch oliver has his hand on ''**

**Lily&Oliver well they smile big at there parents WERE HAVING A BABY! they scream Loud Tears shred to there eyes Lily lets out a little sniffle with oliver.**

**Moms&Dads Jaw drops OHMYGOSH! they scream too oh my GOSH! sweethearts were so happy were so happy for you THIS CALLS FOR A TOAST ''Moms start crying hugging us with the dads'' They all hold there glasses up'' As Oliver and lily chuckle&Giggle as tears fall down there faces Hugging everyone Moms&Dads Smile big A TOAST TO OUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS&SONS THE MOST BEAUTIFULEST COUPLE! That make us so very happy we love our babies so much and are so happy for you they all Sniffle**

**'' Lily&Oliver'' Scream starting to cry hugging there parents thanking them and after the Toast'' as they all Settle down and Sigh very happily for the night talking As Olivers hand stays on lily's belly all night rubbing It suring shes okay and no pain as he gently kisses her cheek '' Stroking her hair as she smiles more kisses his cheek* softly has her hand on his On her belly she Sighs happily* Rubbing eatchothers Hands as he gently rubs hers with his Thumb''**

**Chapter3: What a wonderful Night !**

**Lily&Oliver at home relaxing in the bath together as her head I non his chest as he is in behind her shes sitting in between his legs As he ''Strokes Her hair'' sighs happly Oh Lilypop How did I get so lucky He smile big She Giggles Oh Ollie Pop How did I Get so lucky they both go Silent Just looking into eatchothers eyes As they both ''Sparkle '' into eatchothers As they cant look away they both gently move closer and ''press'' there forheads agensed ****eatchothers Looking into eatchothers eyes as they both *sparkle* into eatchothers eyes ''leans closer'' and gently Toutch Lips* and share a GentleSoft Kiss .**

**Next Chapter coming soon Guys YAY! Haha hope you liked it :)x Loliver are Adorble arnt they eh ? haha :D**

**Thank you for reading i really really really REALLY! Hope you liked it :DD I Love u guys so mutch**

**XxXx How are you guys today :D xXxXx **


End file.
